


Most Wanted

by Madame_Beret



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, FBI, M/M, Romance, Undercover, international jewel thief, never met before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Beret/pseuds/Madame_Beret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>International jewel thief Sebastian Smythe has pulled off one too many heists without being caught. He's bad for business and the FBI are sick and tired of losing. Time to try something new. Something smaller. Something like Blaine Anderson. But he has no idea what his big brother is getting him into. Or what exactly he's getting into with his quartermaster Agent Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Katie (
> 
> [the_overlord](archiveofourown.org/users/the_overlord/pseuds/the_overlord)
> 
> ) for all her hand holding with this one.  
> I know very little about the FBI so a lot of this is based on James Bond... And maybe a bit on White Collar, which is ironic no?
> 
> Originally inspired by [this](http://gleeddicted.tumblr.com/post/43093032886/angies-gift-list-nia-crazinaway-klaine-au) gifset on Tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> Anything you recognise belongs to Fox and RIB. Or the US Federal Government.

Something dragged Blaine from sleep. It was still dark beyond the curtains as he groped around on his nightstand for the source of the buzzing noise. He knocked his phone to the floor.

“Fuck.”

He flopped himself across his king size mattress and threw his arm over the side, still groping. His outstretched fingers touched hard plastic which he dragged up to his face. Cooper's stupid, obnoxious selfie, taken specifically to be his contact picture, shone down on Blaine. He picked up.

"Fuck off Coop."

Words. He was proud that he could even get them out this early; a morning person he was not.

"Yeah yeah. Love you too baby brother."

"It's 6am so this had better be life or death."

"Heh," Cooper laughed nervously, "funny you should say that really."

That was enough to drag Blaine from his sleep addled haze. He'd never, in twenty years, heard his older brother sound so unsure of himself, with no hint of his usual cockiness.

"Are you okay Coop? I can try and get a flight up to New York today if you need me?"

Blaine was back at home staying with his parents over summer break.

"No, I'm fine."

Blaine literally slumped in relief.

"But I would like you to come up to New York. I've got a ticket booked in your name at Columbus airport for later today."

"You," Blaine sighed; this was so typical of Cooper, "you called me at 6am to invite me on, what? A holiday? Besides, I do actually have plans for summer.”

If by plans he meant fiddling around on the piano and maybe catching up with any other Warblers back in town, then Blaine absolutely had plans.

“It wouldn’t actually be a holiday.”

Blaine could picture him rubbing the back of his neck as all Anderson men were prone to do when nervous, often because they wanted something from you.

“What do you want Coop?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he sunk further into the pillows.

“I need your help. At work. And you’re just about my last hope, I wouldn’t ask if I weren’t desperate here. “  
“I’m flattered,” he really was, “but I’m a music major; I don’t know the first thing about television production.”

Cooper laughed, at what Blaine had no idea.

“Trust me Squirt, I don’t think that’ll be a problem. I just need you to come and be your usual charming self.” His voice took on a serious edge, “look B,” he sounded weary, “I’ve run out of options here and you really are the only person I could think of. You’ll be paid, really well, which you could put towards gaining your independence from the bank of mom and dad. There’s even a very swanky apartment for you, on location.”

If he was being honest, it did sound pretty cool. It would be nice to spend some time with his brother other than Christmas and Blaine certainly wouldn’t object to being in New York around a very different music scene to that of California. He left out a melodramatic sigh.

“Sure Cooper, why the hell not? Now I’m going back to sleep for a few hours, but text me the flight details or something.”  
“Aww Squirt, this is why you’re my favourite baby brother!”

“Whatever,” he rolled his eyes, “I’m hanging up now.”

 

He dropped his phone back over the edge of the bed and tried to get back to sleep, but he was too awake now. Instead he got up and dragged out the suitcase he’d yet to finish _un -_packing.

 

* * *

 

 Cooper snapped his phone shut and stepped into the waiting lift.

He stepped out again into the basement, which was damp with a slight chill in the air.  It had a very bare feel with just two rows of desks on the polished concrete floor, forming a path up to three glass walled control rooms. It all felt rather industrial to Cooper. But, he supposed, that was the point: function over fashion. Although he knew a certain someone who strongly disagreed with such an outlook.

 

He walked into the central control room come office where thirty screens mounted on the wall were all playing an episode of Project Runway. At the soft click of the glass door closing behind him, the brunette in the swivel chair spun around to face Cooper.

“Anderson,” he nodded in greeting.

 

Despite being only 23 Kurt Hummel was one of the senior agents in the quartermaster division of the FBI. Which is were Cooper worked, not in television production as he’d lead his family to believe. But the lie made it safer for them. Living in different states helped too.

Kurt and Cooper had been recruited to the bureau for similar reasons: their acting ability, ability to stay calm and act rationally in a nightmare situation, their light and quick footedness and their raw creativity. All were skills required of an FBI agent, but ultimately Kurt had decided he preferred the safety of a desk job. Thus he’d found himself in the quartermaster branch where his exceptional skill levels had caught the attention of the section chiefs.

 

Cooper, now 31, had been a field agent for eight years before a bullet to the shoulder had taken him out of active service permanently. But his many years of experience had made him the obvious choice when the deputy section chief position had opened up.

 

“Hey Kurt.”  
“Aah Cooper, away with the formalities so soon.”  
They’d always been close; Kurt had worked with Cooper on some of his last missions and had been right there in his ear when he’d received the career changing shot. And it seemed that going through an experience like that together was more than enough to make them fast friends, despite the age difference. Cooper actually found that he saw Kurt as a surrogate younger brother in Blaine’s absence and he always looked out for him as an older brother would. As much as he could when then were both, effectively, spies of one form or another.

 

“I’m bringing someone in who might finally help us catch The Meerkat.”  
“Oh?”

That was enough to get Kurt to pause his screens and give his boss his full attention.

“From a different section? Anyone I might know?”

“No, he’s not on the FBI’s books. It’s my brother.”

He ducked his eyes to avoid Kurt’s incredulous look.

“Your brother?” His tone matched his look, “the brother you don’t like to even talk about so as to keep him safe? The one still at university? Who doesn’t even know you work for the FBI?! You’re actually _bringing him in!_ ”

He’d stood up, removed his headset, and was advancing towards his boss.

Cooper brought his hand up to rub at the back of his neck looking sheepish.

“Yeah, one and the same. But Kurt, we’re desperate. I think using someone outside the agency is exactly what we need. And there’s no-one I have more faith in than him. Besides, he’s perfect for the mission I’ve got in mind.”  
“But, Coop, you’ll be putting him in direct danger. It’s everything you’ve fought so hard to avoid.”

“I know!” He threw his hands up in the air , always one for the dramatics. “But I am literally out of options here. I’ll need your help though. Kurt, you’re the best at what you do, so please please look after him. I’ve trusted you with my life and now I’m trusting you with his: the most important life. I’ll give you a huge bonus, enough for a Marc Jacobs blow out.”  
Kurt’s eyes lit up, so sue him. Cooper didn’t have to do anything to convince him, he could hardly refuse his boss anyway. But he’d always trust Cooper. But he’d also never say no to anything that could advance his wardrobe.

“And I thought you could show him around New York, with my credit card of course. He lands at JFK at noon but I’ve got a meeting with the director.”

He flashed his AmEx. Kurt _knew_ what his salary was like and he knew how much fun he could have in New York with it.

“Please Kurt, he’s the most precious thing in the world to me.”  
How could Kurt ever say no to those big grey eye? And that credit card.

“Fine. But I’m taking you Jag.”

“Sure. The keys are –“

“In your desk drawer. I know. This is hardly my first time, _sir_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter as Kurt and Blaine introduce themselves

Kurt tapped his fingers against the steering wheel in a random rhythm. He was early. And he’d realised belatedly that he had no way of contacting Cooper’s younger brother. He knew more than most about Blaine Anderson, but it was still very little given Cooper’s protectiveness. He hadn’t even seen a picture so identifying him in the throng of people leaving the plane would be interesting. Blaine Devon Anderson. 20. Majoring in music at UCLA. Thinking of going into teaching. Gay. That was pretty much the extent of what Kurt knew. Cooper was terrified that one of his many enemies would find out about Blaine and use him to get to Cooper; there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his brother.

Kurt checked his watch, five past 12. Blaine should be making his way through security. He slipped on his sunglasses, designer, and checked his hair in the rear view mirror before stepping out of the car with a practised grace. He shut the door behind him with the muffled ‘clunk’ of an expensive car. He adjusted the white placard under his arm and walked into the arrivals lounge.

 

He really had no idea who he was looking for, so he held up his sign with ‘Mr Blaine Anderson’ printed on it. All around him couples were reuniting, families were embracing and friends were laughing. In his dark glasses and the suit he’d put on to look professional he wondered how much he fit the FBI stereotype.

The crowds of people coming through the gate started to thin out and still there was no sign of anyone who looked like they could be an Anderson. He checked his watch again.

“Excuse me.”  
Kurt looked up.

“Are you waiting for me? I’m Blaine Anderson.”  
He was clearly an Anderson with such manners and that mop of black hair was another good indicator. Kurt smiled gently,

“That’s what the sign would suggest.”

He laughed gently.

“Sorry, I was expecting my brother. I’m Blaine,” he stuck his hand out which Kurt took and shook.

“You said.” Blaine blushed and ducked his head. “I’m Kurt. Cooper’s really sorry but he’s in a meeting all afternoon so I’m afraid you’re stuck with me. I thought I could show you a few of my favourite places in the city before we meet Coop for dinner.”  
“That sounds great. I’ve only been to New York once but it was a school trip so I didn’t get to see much. I put myself in your capable hands!”

Wow did that put thoughts and images in Kurt’s head. Thoughts that were totally inappropriate because this was Cooper’s brother. Scrap that, his _boss’_ younger brother. Clearly he just hadn’t had sex in too long, that’s all it was he told himself.

 

Kurt took the handle of Blaine’s moderately sized suitcase and lead the way out to the car.

“Hungry?”  
Blaine’s stomach actually growled in response and he clutched at it embarrassed.

“I’ll take that as a yes then!” He laughed, his eyes crinkling up and his teeth showing. “I know just the place.”  
Kurt unlocked the car and felt Blaine stop behind him.

“Wow,” he breathed.

Kurt looked up from the car door.

“This is a _very_ nice car. Cooper must pay you well.”  
Kurt simply raised an eyebrow in his direction.

“Sorry. Oh my god that was so rude of me.” He rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry. It’s true anyway!” He winked, “but this is actually Coop’s car.”

Kurt put Blaine’s case on the back seat and started the engine. There was a comfortable silence as he concentrated on pulling out of the car park.

“So,” Blaine always preferred to fill a silence, “what’s it like being Cooper’s assistant? Is he a real diva?”

“What makes you think I’m his assistant?”  
“Oh,” he stammered and his smile dropped, “I – I just assumed since you’re running errands for him”  
“No, he is my boss but I’m not his assistant. He _is_ a diva, too much of one for me to put up with fulfilling his every demand! We’re friends though, the best one he has really, so he trusted me with the very important job of looking after you.”  
He smiled in Blaine’s direction. Kurt was beautiful, of that Blaine was sure. He was impeccably dressed in what was clearly a tailored suit, and that had always been a thing for Blaine. Walking towards the car Blaine had noticed how the dark grey fabric perfectly hugged the curve of Kurt’s arse. He’d since removed the jacket of his suit and rolled up the sleeves of his pale blue shirt. His window was rolled down and the wind was gently rippling through the shirt. Kurt’s skin reminded Blaine of his mum’s collection of porcelain dolls, complete with rosy cheeks and bitten red lips. Blaine would happily have bitten them some more. His hair was swept up in a stylish pompadour but without the gel Blaine so loved, a few strands had escaped in the wind. Blaine felt a sudden longing to reach across the car and tuck them back up. Kurt had yet to take off his sunglasses but Blaine didn’t doubt that his eyes would be just as striking as the rest of him.

Blaine had never been in love. Infatuated, sure. But love? He didn’t think so. But he’d also never felt such a strong and immediate pull to someone as he had Kurt. He couldn’t really explain it. Just being in his presence made Blaine hyperaware of everything he said and did. He certainly kept putting his foot in his mouth as he always did when talking to someone he had a crush on. He was aware of his appearance too; he was dressed for travelling in old, worn tracksuit bottoms and an oversized soft cotton Dalton t-shirt. His curls were breaking free from the gel he’d applied that morning and he could _feel_ how dry and red his eyes were from the recycled air of the plane combined with his early wake up call. He hardly looked his best. In fact, next to Kurt he looked a downright mess.

“Sorry I look like such a slob.”  
Kurt shrugged, not taking his eyes off the road as he turned a corner.

“It’s fine. You’re a college student, I think you’re supposed to look like that.”  
“No, really, I’m usually a lot more put together that this. It’s just the travelling, and Cooper didn’t give me much warning so I’ve been in a bit of a rush all day. Actually,” he sat up in his seat, “I don’t suppose you have any idea what Coop wants my help with, do you? He sounded kind of desperate on the phone but he was pretty cryptic.”  
Kurt shifted his hands on the wheel,

“It’s probably best if your brother explains.”  
Blaine turned in his seat to face Kurt, the seatbelt pulling at his shoulder.

“Which basically means you _do_ know what’s going on!”

“Not everything, not all the details.” Kurt was trained in lying, but that was the truth. But he really wished he could tell Blaine more; he seemed so confused and almost frustrated at the lack of information. “It really needs to be Cooper who tells you; he’s got a lot to explain first.”

Blaine sank back into the soft leather of his seat. Apparently Kurt was going to be just as cryptic and give nothing away, so he turned to watch the streets of New York flash past him.

Kurt glanced over at him and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth in a nervous fashion. He really hoped this would work out and that Cooper wasn’t about to loose his brother over the massive secret he’d been keeping for ten years.

* * *

 

They ended up in a small coffee and sandwich shop where no-one minded Blaine’s converse or sweatpants. Kurt had bought them both a drink, ‘on Cooper’ he’d announced waving a credit card, and now they were sitting at a small table in the far corner of the shop. Kurt had finally removed his sunglasses and placed them on the table, thus proving Blaine right; his eyes were striking. They couldn’t seem to settle on a colour though. Blue seemed to be the closest description, shot through with threads of grey. But at times, when they caught the light just so, they seemed green. Of one thing Blaine _was_ sure, they were mesmerising.

They blinked delicately and Blaine’s focus shifted to Kurt’s lips which were wrapped around the straw of an iced-tea. For such a mundane act it was surprisingly erotic and Blaine found he was actually grateful for his loose trousers as he shifted in his seat. Kurt pushed the straw out of his mouth with the tip of his pink tongue. Blaine gulped.

“So Blaine,” he leaned back into his chair, “tell me about yourself.”

Blaine was suddenly hit by how much this felt like a first date, a really perfect first date. If it were he’d certainly lean in for a kiss when he dropped Kurt off at his door, or reach across the table to take Kurt’s hand in his own.

“I’m not sure there’ll be much Cooper hasn’t already told you. Embarrassing childhood stories and all!”

“You’re wrong actually; Cooper’s told me very little beyond your name, age and university.” And your sexual orientation but it would be rude to bring that up, he thought. “And I think I’m the only person who knows that last one. Your brother’s very secretive about you, he does it to protect you.”  
“Protect me?” He rose his fuzzy eyebrows, “from what? Does he have crazy stalker fans or something?”

“Something like that,” Kurt muttered as he once again chased his straw around his cup with his lips. It seemed Blaine was able to cut through all of Kurt’s training and get him to reveal and say more that he would ordinarily.

“Oh. Well. Um. I’m, uh, I’ve just finished my junior year at UCLA where I’m majoring in music. But I’m not actually 21 yet, not until next month. But I guess that’s the stuff you already knew.”  
He was getting flustered and subconsciously brought his hand up to the back of his neck. Kurt was starting to think it was a family trait. He nodded at Blaine’s statement but didn’t take his lips off his straw. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

“I’m from Ohio, but you must know that too since Cooper… yeah. I’m not really sure what else you want to know?”

He trailed off as he reached for his own drink so he’d have something to do with his hands. He was usually much more confident and sure of himself.

“All your hopes and dreams for the future!” Kurt laughed as he spread his arms out dramatically.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about going into teaching. I’ve been lucky enough to know a few wonderful and inspiring teachers and I’d love to be that for someone else. But nothing’s really decided yet. I’m much clearer on what I want personally. A little house in the suburbs of a city, maybe New York, with a big yard and a quiet street where my three kids could learn to ride their bikes while I sit on the porch with a glass of homemade lemonade and my arm around my partner as we watch our children. And there would be a music room in the house with a big piano which we would all gather around together and sing. Wow, I just over shared! But yeah, all of that. And marriage equality in all 50 states.”  
Blaine saw Kurt’s eyes had softened and seemed to be gazing into his very soul.

“I guess that’s a dream we share then. Marriage equality,” he whispered almost reverently.

“Oh?”

He wanted to play it cool and not get his hopes up about this beautiful young man; lost of straight people supported the LGBT community. Loads. His best friends for one.

“Of course! I want that for me. I want to find a man to fall head over heels in love with and spend the rest of my life with.”  
“I didn’t,” _keep playing it cool for gods sake Blaine_ , “realise you were gay. Too.”  
“Really?” Kurt laughed and it made his eyes crinkle which Blaine found to be endlessly adorable. “It’s usually the first thing people guess about me! But I suppose it’s not as obvious when I’m in my work clothes, they’re not so fabulous! Usually I dress a bit more, well, gay.” He laughed again, “I’m sure you’ll come to know what I mean when you see for yourself. Now,” he put his drained cup back on the table, “Cooper asked me to show you the sights but I figure you’ll have plenty of time to do that while you’re here and you can do it anytime. It’s not everyday I get his credit card however, so I think a little bit of shopping is in order, don’t you? I’ll show you _my_ New York.” He winked at Blaine who very nearly died on the spot. “Besides, considering what I know Cooper has in mind for you here, I think you’ll need some more _appropriate_ clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I am so sorry that this was such an age. I'm a bad person! But all my exams are over now so I'm all about writing!  
> Story will get going properly in the next chapter. I haven't written anything this drawn out in a long time!!  
> Feel free to come at chat to me on
> 
> [Tumblr](http://madameberet.tumblr.com/)
> 
> too!

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the next few chapters written already and I'm hoping to update every Saturday.  
> Love to know your thoughts,  
> H


End file.
